


Ian and Mickey as dads

by lifeandlighters



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 6, Ficlet, Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlighters/pseuds/lifeandlighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy can't help but want to give Yevgeny the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian and Mickey as dads

Mickey had found that being a dad wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. After Svetlana had died a year ago in a car crash, Mickey had been given full custody of Yevgeny. He’d debated putting him up for adoption or putting him in foster care in the early months, but Ian had changed his mind.

—-

_10 months previous_

_"Hey. What’s up, little guy? What’s wrong?" Ian cooed softly as he picked up the small child from his crib. It was barely 2 am and he would_ not _stop crying. Mickey had shoved him up and out of bed saying, “Bitch, I don’t give a fuck who made him. You’re taking him tonight.” So, Ian shuffled into the smaller room down the hall. Thankfully, Yevgeny wasn’t big enough yet to make their tiny apartment claustrophobic._

_Suddenly, the crying stopped and Mickey crawled out of bed to see what had happened. He saw Ian pick up Yevgeny and the boy instantly quieted. He leaned in the doorframe as he watched Ian whisper and shush and Yev’s eyelids slowly begin to droop. And even though it was 2 am and they’d been harshly awakened by a screaming kid, Ian looked completely peaceful and totally in love._

_That’s when Mickey decided they couldn’t give him away. And he noticed that he kinda loved Yev, too._

—-

Yevgeny was now two and a half and charmed everyone he met. No one, including Mickey, was impervious to these charms, and that’s how he found himself pulling over instead of driving straight home like he’d just told Ian they were doing.

Yev cheered from the backseat as Mickey hopped out of the car and quickly took him up to the ice cream stand.

 ”Yay, Daddy, yay!” He clapped and bounced in Mickey’s arms whilst they stood in line. He kept talking excitedly about chocolate and strawberries and all the flavours of ice cream he could think of as Mickey tried to order the least messy thing on the menu.

"Okay, here you go." Mickey said and handed him his ice cream, trying not to drop it on his shirt. "Don’t tell Papa or he’ll have my balls," He added on the way back to the car, nodding politely to the women who always stared at him when he was with Yev.

 Mickey buckled him in cautiously, now regretting getting him a cone instead of a bowl. “Be careful, buddy.”

Contented humming noises were all that could be heard from the back the entire drive home.

—-

"Mickey, where the hell were you? Mandy got here like half an hour ago. We need to leave." Ian jogged down the steps of their apartment building and met them as Yevgeny was climbing out of the car.

"Papa!" He called and ran as fast as his legs could carry him into Ian’s arms.

 ”Hey!” He smiled, and was about to spin him around when he noticed the half-finished cone in his hand, “Is that…” Ian looked from Yev to Mickey, “Is that ice cream?” He set Yevgeny down and ushered him to Mandy who had appeared on their front steps. He tried and failed to stop a smile from lighting his face. “You stopped for ice cream.”

Mickey scoffed and looked over to where Mandy was playing with their son, “He kept on asking for it. What was I gonna do? Starve him?”

"You think he’s cute and you couldn’t stand to see him make that sad pouty face." Ian laughed.

"Fuck off."

"Yeah, yeah, you ready to go?" He grinned.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Bye, Yev!” He called and smiled as Yevgeny swung his arms as hard as he could in an attempt to wave goodbye.

Ian started to walk over to the driver’s side, but Mickey stopped him with a slight tug on his sleeve, “Hey, tough guy,” Ian raised an eyebrow, “happy anniversary.”

"Happy Anniversary, Mick." He leant down and kissed him softly. "And you’re a good dad, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please like it here: http://theassbuttnephilim.tumblr.com/post/89353620672


End file.
